Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{2r - 3}{4r + 7} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r + 7$ $ -(2r - 3) = \dfrac{4r + 7}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(2r - 3) = 4r + 7 $ $-10r + 15 = 4r + 7$ $15 = 14r + 7$ $8 = 14r$ $14r = 8$ $r = \dfrac{8}{14}$ Simplify. $r = \dfrac{4}{7}$